wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział X
- Dwa dni jesteśmy, a jeszcze nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę mieszkamy w Łodzi - ozwała się Anka z werendy. - A jednak to już Łódź naprawdę! - odpowiedział pan Adam siedzący na swoim wózku w ogrodzie pod werendą i przysłonił dłonią oczy od blasków słońca, i rozglądał się dookoła po czerwonych murach fabryk i kominów stojących gęstą ciżbą, zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na rusztowaniach fabryki Karola wznoszącej się w końcu ogrodu i westchnął cicho. - Tak, to Łódź! - szepnęła Anka ciszej i wróciła do mieszkania pomiędzy paki pootwierane, meble w nieładzie, sprzęty okręcone w słomę, pomiędzy chaos rzeczy pospiesznie rozpakowywanych i ustawianych przez kilku robotników z Mateuszem na czele. Pomagała porządkować, sama zawieszała firanki, czasem żywo rozmawiała z Mateuszem, ale najczęściej siadała na jakiej pace lub na parapecie okna i smutnym wzrokiem wodziła po mieszkaniu. Było jej smutno i takim dziwnym smutkiem ogarniał ją ten dom obcy, te szeregi pokojów świeżo odnowionych, pachnących jeszcze farbami zaciąganych podłóg, że uciekała na wielką werendę, ciągnącą się przez pół domu i osłoniętą zielonymi festonami wina dzikiego, ale i tam się nie uspakajała, bo oczy. przywykłe do bezmiaru pól zielonych, do lasów sinieją-cych na krańcach do rozkoszy olbrzymiej nieba nie zasłanianego niczym, uderzały się o domy, o fabryki, o lśniące w słońcu dachy, o tę Łódź właśnie, która ją niby kamiennym pierścieniem ściskała ze stron wszystkich, o tę Łódź, o której marzyła, która miała dać jej ziszczenie wszystkich pragnień, a która ją teraz przejmowała głębokim, nieuzasadnionym smutkiem przeczuć lękliwych i ciemnych. Wracała do mieszkania jakby wstydząc się własnej słabości i z trudem tłumiąc te dziwne łzy nieokreślonej tęsknoty, napełniające jej oczy. - Może ojcu czego potrzeba? - pytała od czasu do czasu, wychylając się przez okno. - Niczego, Anka, niczego, przecież już jesteśmy w Łodzi i za godzinę Karol przyjdzie na obiad - odpowiadał głośno, krzykliwie nawet, bo nie chciał, aby dziewczyna widziała, że i on się mazgaił wewnętrznie, więc dla pokrycia smutku zaczął podśpiewywać: Miała babuleńka kozła rogatego, Tych bych, tych bych. - A pchnij no, Waluś! Ale Walusia nie było, pozostał w Kurowie, a zastępował go Mateusz tymczasowo. Westchnął pan Adam i zamilkł; zapatrzył się w brudne kłęby dymów, bijące z kominów fabryk Mullerowskich. Odetchnął głęboko i zakaszlał się gwałtownie, bo powietrze było przesycone zapachem wapna rozrabianego i gotującego się asfaltu, którym wylewano sale w fabryce Karola. Przysłonił usta chusteczką i zapatrzył się w długą uliczkę ogródka, biegnącą do fabryki, osadzoną przepyszną ramą krzewów centyfolii, obsypanych kwiatami białych i różowych róż. Czas był bardzo piękny, cichy i ciepły; ogród chwiał się lekko i połyskiwał czerniawymi liściami czereśni, przysypanymi pyłem węglowym i sadzami. Kilkadziesiąt drzew owocowych wznosiło korony o przyżółkłej już nieco zieleni i patrzyło łakomie w słońce i ku czystym przestrzeniom pól, zaczynających się niedaleko. Ocknął się wreszcie i zagwizdał na kosa, wiszącego na werendzie, ale kos nie odezwał się na znane hasło, siedział na spodzie klatki osowiały, z opuszczonymi skrzydłami, senny, podniósł głowę, popatrzył tępo na swego pana i znowu drzemał. - Nie idzie Karol? - zapytała Anka z mieszkania. - Nie, dopiero za pół godziny będą gwizdać na obiad. Anka! chodź no, dziewczyno! Przyszła i usiadła na poręczy wózka i patrzyła w starego. - Co ci to, Anka, co? Odważnie, dziewczyno, tylko się nie daj, tylko się nie mazgaj. Widzisz ją, to mi zuch dopiero!... Ho, ho! jeszcze zapomnisz, że jakiś Kurów istnieje na świecie. Co tam, głowa do góry i marsz! - mówił prędko, pocałował ją, pogłaskał po głowie i zaczął gwizdać zapamiętale i wybijać takt nogą. Potem kazał się Mateuszowi zawieźć do mieszkania i tam krzyczał, dyrygował robotnikami i podśpiewywał, zważając pilnie, by ten śpiew słyszała Anka. Później zaś przekomarzał się z Kaina, która przyszła z Wysocką w odwiedziny i trochę do pomocy przy urządzaniu mieszkania, ale tymczasem robiła więcej zamieszania niż wszyscy razem, bo stare podwórzowe i myśliwskie psy, przywiezione z Kurowa i włóczące się po mieszkaniu i ogrodzie z pospuszczanymi łbami, związała w sforę i harcowała z nimi po werendzie. - Kama, co ty wyrabiasz? Cioci powiem, no i pan Horn będzie wiedział, że bawisz się w psiarczyka! - strofowała ją Wysocka zatykając uszy od wycia i szczucia psów. - Co mi tam! Ja się nikogo nie boję. Panna Anna mnie obroni - wołała rozgrzana ruchem i zabawą, rzucała się na Ankę, wycałowała ją ogniście i uciekała, bo psy ją ciągnęły do ogrodu. - Zagraj! Łapa! Kruczek! kot!... kot!... kot!... - wołała z całych sił. puszczając psy na białego kota i razem z nimi goniła go zajadle po ogrodzie. Przewróciła się parę razy. ale nie zważała na to. podnosiła się i goniła z krzykiem, psy odpowiadały jej krótkim szczekaniem wśród daremnej pogoni, bo kot skoczył na drzewo i parskał groźnie. Kama wlazła za nim i już, już go miała uchwycić za grzbiet, ale kot się naprężył i skoczył na sąsiednie drzewo, a stamtąd na parkan, gdzie się przyczai! i najspokojniej patrzył zielonymi oczami na psy, drapiące się po murze i skomlące z wściekłości, i na Kamę, tak zmęczoną, że ledwie oddychała. - Zuch dziewczyna, zuch Kama. A chodź no ty, smyku, niech cię ucałuję - wołał pan Adam śmiejąc się z radości. - Zmachałam się na nic. Jezus? ledwie mogę zipać. Psy do niczego... już w kacie ogrodu pod agrestem miały go w zębach, tytko futro mu się zasypało, ale się wyrwał i chlusnął na drzewo, my za nim, strzęsłam go, zleciał, psy do niego, a on mi parsknął w oczy i znowu chlust na tę dużą wiśnię. Wlazłam za nim... a on prawie przeze mnie skoczył dalej. U ...zmachałam się... - wołała rozpromieniona, trąc kolano o kolano, bo przy włażeniu na drzewo poobcierała sobie nogi i paliły ją teraz nieco. Pan Adam ucałował ją w głowę i odgarnął z twarzy rozsypaną, spoconą czuprynę. - Chciałabym, żeby pan był moim wujaszkiem! - zawołała obejmując go za szyję. - Oho! pan Karol idzie z Morycem. Wie pan, ja panu będę mówiła wuju, dobrze? - Dobrze, dobrze, bo ja nawet przez twoją ciotkę jestem jakimś twoim krewnym. - Panno Anno! pan Karol z czarnym Morycem idą na obiad? - krzyknęła z werendy i poszła naprzeciw idących, bo bardzo lubiła Karola; psy poszły zgodnie za nią i zaczęły wedle starego kurowskiego obyczaju naszczekiwać na gości. - Cicho, Kurta, cicho, pieski, to wasz pan, a tamtego Żyda nie można gryźć, bo nie pachciarz! - uspakajała głaszcząc po łbach. - Ja się z panami nie witam, pan Karol nie był u nas dwa tygodnie, a pan Moryc z tysiąc lat. - Za to ja pannie Kamie przywiozłem coś z Berlina, tylko nie mam przy sobie, ale przyniosę do domu. - My takie obietnice dobrze znamy na Spacerowej. tak samo i pani Stefania nie wierzy panu Karolowi, bo obiecuje przychodzić, a nie był dwa tygodnie - wołała Kama wprowadzając ich na werendę, gdzie podano obiad. Moryc był bardzo blady dzisiaj, dziwnie nerwowy i dziwnie niespokojny. Usiłował być rozmownym i zabawnym, bo ustawicznie żartował z Kamy, która się zniecierpliwiła w końcu i ze zwykłą porywczością chlusnęła mu szklankę wody w oczy, za co usłyszała taką burę od Wysockiej, że ze łzami przepraszała. - Moryc! niech się pan nie gniewa, bo jak się pan będzie gniewać i powie pan cioci, to ja tyle nagadam w domu na pana, tyle nagadam, że i ciocia, i panna Stefa, i Wanda, i pan Sierpiński, i wszyscy, wszyscy pogniewają się na pana. - A Horn cię wyzwie i zastrzeli z nowej armaty! - dodał w jej tonie Karol. - A zastrzeli! Co? nie? Pan myśli, że Horn nie umie strzelać? W niedzielę w strzelnicy trafiał z pistoletu w asa piętnaście razy na dwadzieścia, sama widziałam. - A to Kama chodzi do strzelnicy? dobrze wiedzieć. - Ja nie mówiłam... ja... Rozczerwieniła się gwałtownie, zagwizdała na psy i uciekła do ogrodu. - Cudna dziewczyna! Szkoda, że się tak marnuje w Łodzi - szepnął pan Adam. - Pewnie, że byłoby jej lepiej na pastwisku z pa-stuchami, ale cóż. jej marna tak wiele tego używała dla siebie, że już dla córki nie starczyło - ironizował Karol. - Najlepsze dziecko pod słońcem - powiedziała Wysocka patrząc za nią w ogród. - Mogłaby być trochę mądrzejszą. - Zmądrzeje jeszcze, ma czas. - Nie tak wiele, ma przecież z piętnaście lat, a zupełnie surowa dziczka. Obiad skończył się szybko, szybko również wypili kawę i powrócili do fabryki, bo gardziele gwizdawek ryczały ze wszystkich stron swoją zwykłą pobudkę poobiednią. Gdy wyszli, a pan Adam kazał się zawieźć w cień ogrodu na drzemkę, Wysocka przysunęła się do Anki i bardzo radosnym głosem mówiła: - Muszę ci powiedzieć, że już jestem spokojna o Miecia. Nie było go dwa dni w domu, wyjeżdżał do Warszawy, przyjechał wczoraj i przy obiedzie powiada mi, żebym była spokojną, bo się z tą... Grunspanówną nie ożeni, że ona nie chciała wyjść za niego... Słyszysz, Anka, Grunspanówna nie chciała wyjść za mąż za Wysockiego, za mojego syna! To przechodzi pojęcie, taka bezczelność żydowska! - Pachciarka jakaś... nie chciała wyjść za mojego syna!... Dobrze się stało, dałam na mszę świętą z radości, ale swoją drogą nie mogę jej darować... Jak ona śmiała odmówić mojemu synowi... i to kto, prosta Żydówka!... Pokazał mi list jej, w którym ona najbezwstydniej powiada, że go kocha, ale za niego wyjść nie może, bo na zmianę religii jej rodzina się nigdy nie zgodzi. Pożegnała go tak czule, że doprawdy, gdybym nie była wiedziała, że to pisała Żydówka, i gdyby to nie chodziło o mojego syna, to płakałabym z żalu nad nią. Chcesz, to przeczytaj ten list, tylko nikomu, Anka, ani słowa. Anka czytała długo, bo list był na czterech stronach, drobnym pismem i taki przepełniony łzami, miłością, żalem, zaparciem się siebie, że nie mogła doczytać do końca i rozpłakała się nad jej cierpieniem. - Ależ ona umiera z bólu... Pan Mieczysław, jeśli ją kocha, nie powinien na nic zważać... - Pan Bóg jej wynagrodzi te cierpienia. Nie bój się, nie umrze z miłości, wyjdzie za mąż za jakiego milionera i pocieszy się prędko. Nie znasz Żydówek. - Cierpienie w każdym sercu jest cierpieniem - odpowiedziała Anka smutnie. - To się tak mówi, a w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inaczej. - Nie... nie... Zerwała się gwałtownie, bo od fabryki rozległ się trzask, potem huk i jakiś nieludzki ryk z kilkunastu piersi rozległ się po ogrodzie. Po chwili na ścieżce od fabryki ukazała się Kama, biegnąc co tchu. - Rusztowanie!... Jezus... wszyscy zabici... O Jezus, o Jezus!... - wołała nieprzytomnie, trzęsąc się ze strachu i przerażenia. Anka w najwyższej trwodze pobiegła, ale przy furtce wiodącej z ogrodu na dziedziniec fabryczny stał człowiek i nie chciał puścić tłumacząc, że nic strasznego się nie stało, że to tylko rusztowanie szczytowe się zwaliło i przygniotło kilku ludzi, że właśnie pobiegł tam pan Borowiecki, a jemu kazali nikogo nie wpuszczać. Anka wróciła do mieszkania, ale gdy Wysocka z Kamą odeszły, nie mogła wytrzymać dłużej, zdawało się jej, że słyszy jęki rannych... Posłała Mateusza, żeby się dowiedział szczegółów, a nie mogąc się go doczekać, zabrała swoją podręczną apteczkę, wypróbowaną tylokrotnie w Kurowie, i poszła. Ze zdumieniem zobaczyła, że w fabryce idzie robota w dalszym ciągu. Mularze pogwizdując stali na rusztowaniach przy głównym korpusie, blacharze rozwijali na dachach wielkie arkusze blachy cynkowej, podwórze było zapchane wozami, cegłą i wapnem, a w przyszłej przędzalni najspokojniej ustawiano maszyny. Karola nigdzie nie zobaczyła, wyszedł na miasto, jak ją objaśniono, wskazując jednocześnie salę, w której pracował Maks Baum. Wyszedł do niej spiesznie, był w niebieskiej bluzie, z twarzą poczernioną, z pozlepianymi od potu włosami, z fajką w zębach i z rękami w kieszeniach. - Co się stało? - zapytała. - I... nic. Zwaliło się rusztowanie, które i tak rozbierać miano. - Nie było żadnego wypadku z ludźmi? - Karol nie zginął, wyszedł z Morycem przed chwilą - odpowiedział sucho. - Wiem o tym, ale czy robotnicy nie ucierpieli, bo słyszałam krzyk... - Podobno jest ktoś potłuczony, bo również słyszałem ryczenie. - Gdzie oni są? - zapytała trochę rozkazująco, bo już ją niecierpliwiła niedbałość jego odpowiedzi i jakby wyzywający nieco wyraz twarzy. - Za trzecią salą w korytarzu. Po co pani ten widok? - Doktor jest? - Posyłano, ale nie było go w domu. Jaskólski opatruje ich tymczasem, on się zna na medycynie, bo przecież kiedyś na swoim folwarku puszczał krew bydłu. Nie, ja pani tam nie puszczę, po co się denerwować, to widok nie dla pani, nic im wreszcie pani nie pomoże - powiedział stanowczo, zastępując jej drogę. Obraziła się i spojrzała na niego tak z góry i dumnie, że cofnął się bezwiednie, odsłaniając drzwi i wskazując ruchem drogę. Powrócił do przerwanej roboty, ale od czasu do czasu zaglądał ukradkiem na korytarz, gdzie leżeli ranni. Szeroki, oświetlony od podwórza szklaną ścianą korytarz służył za tymczasowe schronienie. Leżało ich pięciu w jednym rzędzie pod ścianą, na świeżych heblowinach i słomie. Jaskólski przy pomocy robotnika opatrywał im rany. Jęki przepełniały korytarz, a od porozbijanych i leżących nrby kłody ludzi sączyły się po białej podłodze strugi krwi i krzepły w duszącym cieple, jakie biło od sal sąsiednich i przez ścianę wystawioną na rażące upałem słońce. Anka aż krzyknęła zobaczywszy te okrwawione postacie i bez namysłu zaczęła pomagać Jaskólskiemu w opatrunkach. Trzęsła się na widok połamanych, obrzmiałych już nóg, strachem ją przejmowały te sine, uwalane w ziemi i krwi twarze, a ich jęki przejmowały ją takim bólem, że miała pełne łez oczy i po kilka razy robiło jej się tak niedobrze, że musiała wychodzić na powietrze, ale powracała, przemogła zgrozą, przemogła obrzydzenie i pełna współczucia i litości obmywała im rany i, jak mogła, tamowała szarpiami krew płynącą. Ujęła wszystko w swoje ręce, bo Jaskólski więcej wzdychał, niż robił, posłała Mateusza, aby natychmiast sprowadził pierwszego lepszego doktora i felczera. Po fabryce pomiędzy robotnikami rozniosła się zaraz wieść, że sama panienka opatruje chorych, bo coraz ktoś zaglądał przez szyby i znikał z potwierdzeniem jej dobroci. Przyjechał w jakie pół godziny Wysocki, który był urzędowym doktorem przy budowie fabryki, i ze zdumieniem przypatrywał się jej promieniejącej i przełzawionej twarzy, jej sukni i rękom pokrwawionym i tym na pół trupom, którzy stygnącymi rękami chwytali kraj jej szaty do ucałowania. Zabrał się żywo do roboty i zaraz stwierdził, że dwóch ma połamane nogi, jeden zgruchotane ramię i obojczyk, czwarty rozbitą głowę, a piąty, kilkunastoletni chłopak, który mdlał ciągle, jakieś wewnętrzne obrażenie. Trzech ciężej rannych odstawiono na noszach do szpitala. po czwartego zgłosiła się żona i wśród krzyków i płaczów zabrała go do domu, pozostał tylko chłopak, którego wreszcie otrzeźwił doktór i kazał kłaść na nosze, ale chłopak ryknął płaczem i uchwycił się sukni Anki. - Nie dajta mnie, pani, do szpitala, nie dajta me, pani... loboga, nie dajta! - krzyczał. Zaczęła mu tłumaczyć i uspakajać, ale nic nie pomogło. Chłopak drżał ze strachu i obłąkanym wzrokiem śledził ruchy ludzi stojących przy noszach. - No, dobrze, ale powiedz, gdzie masz matkę, to cię tam odniosą, a ja będę pamiętać o tobie. - Nie mam matki. - A gdzie, u kogo mieszkasz? - Ja ta nikaj nie mieszkam. - Musisz przecież gdzie sypiać? - A sypiam... w cegielni Karczmarkowej i zawżdy rano przyjeżdżam z ceglarzami. - Cóż z nim zrobić? - Do szpitala pójdzie - zawyrokował doktor, co chłopaka tak przestraszyło, że uczepił się znowu Anki i zemdlał. - Panie Jaskólski, niech go zaniosą do nas, do tego pustego pokoju na górze - zawołała żywo Anka. - Nie bój się, będziesz się leczył w domu, U nas! - powiedziała do niego, gdy oprzytomniał. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko gdy go położyli na nosze i nieśli, patrzał w nią z uwielbieniem pełnym zdumienia. Umieścili go na górze, Wysocki go opatrzył odkrywając, że chłopak ma trzy żebra złamane. Dzień potoczył się dalej zwykłą koleją. Wieczorem przy kolacji, na której był i Moryc, Anka wyszła odwiedzić chorego, bo dostał gorączki i majaczył nieco, dosyć długo tam siedziała i powróciła bardzo wzruszona, tak że ręce się jej trzęsły przy nalewaniu herbaty. Miała właśnie powiedzieć o chłopaku Karolowi, gdy on odbierając herbatę powiedział cicho z naciskiem: - Masz szczególne zachcianki, żeby chorych sprowadzać do domu. - Szpitala bał się, rodziny żadnej nie ma, sypiał po cegielniach, cóż miałam zrobić? - W każdym razie nie zamieniać naszego domu na szpital dla włóczęgów. - Przecież... przecież spotkało go nieszczęście przy twojej fabryce... więc... - Nie robił za darmo - powiedział Karol gniewnie. Anka spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. - Pan to serio mówi! Więc miałam go zostawić na ulicy lub oddać do szpitala, żeby umarł ze strachu, bo już mdlał dowiedziawszy się, że go tam odwiozą. - Lubi pani sentymentalizować, bardzo zwykłe rzeczy. Ładne to, ale zupełnie niepotrzebne, - To zależy, jak kto odczuwa ludzkie cierpienia. - Niech mi pani wierzy, że i ja odczuwam, ale nie może pani ode mnie wymagać, abym się roztkliwiał nad każdym niedołęgą, nad każdym psem kulawym, kwiatkiem zwiędniętym lub motylkiem zdeptanym. Ostra, złośliwa ironia zamigotała mu w oczach. - On ma trzy żebra złamane, rozbitą głowę i krwotok płucny, więc nie jest z kategorii kwiatków zwiędniętych ani motylków zdeptanych. Cierpi... - A niech sobie zdycha z Bogiem - rzucił ostro, dotknięty jej wyniosłością tonu. - Pan nie ma litości... - szepnęła ciszej z wyrzutem. - Mam litość, tylko mnie nie stać na filantropię. Szkoda, że pani wszystkich nie kazała znieść do mieszkania naszego. - Nie było potrzeba, ale gdyby było, pewnie, że nie namyślałabym się... - Szkoda, że się tak nie stało, byłby ładny widok. Mieszkanie zamienione w szpital, a pani w siostrę miłosierdzia. Byłby widok piękniejszy, bo pan z pewnością kazałbyś ich wyrzucić na ulicę - powiedziała z gniewem i już się nie odzywała, nozdrza się jej poruszały, a oczy rzucały ostre, mocne błyskawice; zagryzała usta, aby pokryć drżenie zdenerwowania. Nie tyle była gniewna na niego, ile rozżalona na jego niespodziewane okrucieństwo, nie mogła uwierzyć, żeby to on miał duszę tak twardą i zamkniętą na niedolę ludzką. To ją głęboko zabolało, spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem i obawą, ale Karol unikał jej spojrzeń, rozmawiał z Morycem i z ojcem i wreszcie podniósł się do wyjścia. Gdy ją całował w rękę na pożegnanie, szepnęła cicho: - Pan się gniewa na mnie? - i patrzyła mu prosząco w oczy. - Dobranoc pani. Chodźże, Moryc, Czy Mateusz poszedł? - Zaraz z wieczora wysłałem go do twojego mieszkania - powiedział pan Adam, bo Anka rozgniewana wyszła z jadalni na werendę. - Walcz i zwyciężaj w Łodzi, jeśli ci w domu podstawia nogę mazgajowaty sentymentalizm - odezwał się na ulicy Karol. Moryc szedł w milczeniu i bez humoru. - To jest logika kobiet, że dzisiaj porwie ją dola wrony zdychającej, a jutro bez wahania poświęci rodzinę dla kaprysu chwilowego - mówił po chwili, mocno rozdrażniony. Moryc znowu się nie odezwał. - Kobiety lubią uszczęśliwiać ludzkość kosztem swoich obowiązków najbliższych. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, czy one są takie, czy inne, niech tylko będą ładne, jeśli są kochankami a bogate - jeśli mają być żonami. - Gadasz głupstwa. - A ty... ty nie masz pieniędzy, czuję to po twoim humorze. Karol uśmiechnął się melancholijnie i nie zaprzeczył. Mieszkanie było oświetlone i Mateusz czekał z szumiącym samowarem. Karol po przyjeździe Anki sprowadził się z powrotem do dawnego mieszkania, chociaż mu było bardzo niewygodnie z powodu oddalenia. - Był z wieczora zaraz pan Horn i zostawił na biurku kartkę do pana dyrektora - meldował Mateusz. Horn donosił, że po południu aresztowano Grosmana, zięcia Grunspana, silnie podejrzanego o podpalenie. Horn dlatego donosił o tym, bo wiedział, że Grosman jest w interesach z Morycem. - Moryc, masz tutaj wiadomość dla siebie - zawołał Karol idąc do jego pokoju. - Nic wielkiego, można spać przy takim kłopocie, kto mu dowiedzie? - szepnął Moryc przeczytawszy. - A ty jak myślisz? - Ja wiem, że on jest Czysty jak sztuka perkalu prosto z blichu. - Z apretury - poprawił go Karol i wrócił do swego pokoju. Cisza zapanowała w mieszkaniu. Karol pisał i obliczał u siebie. Moryc również pisał i obliczał w swoim pokoju, a Maks, który od śmierci matki nie wychodził na miasto wieczorami, tylko prosto z kolacji od ojca powracał do domu, kładł się do łóżka i czytywał Biblię albo sprowadzał swego kuzyna, słuchacza teologii, i wiódł z nim zacięte rozprawy teologiczne, kłócił się godzinami z najbłahszego powodu. Mateusz co czas jakiś roznosił herbatę po pokojach i wracał pod piec w jadalnym, drzemiąc i czekając rozkazów. - Psiakrew! - zaklął Karol, rzucił pióro i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Jadły go już od kilku dni nieustanne kłopoty pieniężne, zawody dostawców, opóźniających jakby umyślnie terminy różnych dostaw. Maszynę popsuli mu robotnicy, narażając na wielkie straty. Na domiar złego w fundamentach zakładanych pod skład pokazała się woda tak obficie, że musiano zaprzestać robót, a tu znowu ten wypadek dzisiejszy i kłótnia z Anką rozstroiły go zupełnie; rozstrajało go to ostatnie tym silniej, że czuł się wobec niej winnym i że miał coraz większy żal do niej. Przeszkadzała mu. - Moryc! - zawołał przez pokój. - Sprzedaj resztę bawełny, bo już nie wytrzymam, a od lichwiarzy nie chcę pożyczać. - Masz wielkie wypłaty? - Cóż, u diabła, pokazywałem ci dzisiaj rachunki. - Rachunki widziałem, sądząc, że masz na ich pokrycie. - Nic prawie nie mam i w dodatku zawodzi mnie wszystko... Sprzysięgli się na nas czy co? Gdzie utknę o kredyt - odmowa. Nawet Karczmarek chciał weksli z trzymiesięcznym terminem. Coś w tym jest. Kto nam może szkodzić? Bo że to jakaś konkurencyjna sprawa, to zaczynam widzieć... Jak to! czterdzieści tysięcy rubli gotówki włożyć i nie móc dokończyć fabryki? nie znaleźć na drugie tyle kredytu, i to w Łodzi, gdzie taki łajdak, plajciarz jak Szmerling buduje ogromną fabrykę nie mając ani grosza, gdzie byle parch robi wielkie interesy kredytem, ja muszę się udawać do prywatnych pożyczek! - Weź spólnika z gotówką albo z kredytem dużym, znajdziesz łatwo. - Dziękuję ci za radę, sam zacząłem, to i sam skończę albo padnę. Wziąć spólnika z pieniędzmi, to znaczy iść do służby, iść znowu w zależność dlatego, żeby się męczyć dalej i stworzyć jeszcze jedną tandeciarnię. Chcę fabryki i chcę pieniędzy, ale tandety wyrabiać nie będę. - Źle obliczasz, tandeta daje największe zyski. - A ty liczysz jak kramarz, jak Zuker, Grunspan i wszyscy wasi fabrykanci. Chcesz zarobić rubla na rublu, i to zarobić zaraz, dzisiaj, nie licząc się z tym, że odbiorca może się tylko raz złapać, a na drugi raz pójdzie kupić do kogo innego, a ty będziesz czekał na sucho nowego głupca. - Nigdy ich nie braknie. - W handlu braknie ich prędzej, niż przypuszczasz, bo z podniesieniem ogólnego dobrobytu wzmagają się wymagania. Chłop na wsi kupi chustkę Zukera dla kobiety, ale ten sam chłop przeniesiony do miasta weźmie na drugi raz już Grunspanowską, a jego dzieci, chociażby były wyrobnikami, sięgną po Meyerowskie. Już ogół kupujących zaczyna rozumieć, że taniość towaru leży w jego dobroci, a nie w niskiej cenie. Bucholc, Meyer, Kessler dobrze to rozumieją i robią interesy na towarach solidnych. - Robią, prawda, ale znacznie prędzej robi miliony Szaja, Grunspan i stu innych, i dla dwustu nowych jest jeszcze wielkie miejsce i czas do zrobienia majątku. - Otóż wątpię, czy starczy czasu tym stu nowym tandeciarzom do zrobienia pieniędzy. - Aha, więc tylko dlatego, chcesz uszlachetniać łódzką produkcję? - Muszę się przecież liczyć z zapotrzebowaniami rynków, z przyszłością... Dobry, wysoki gatunek może iść lepiej, więc go robić będę. - Rozumiem cię dobrze, ale wielkiego zaufania nie mam do tego jutra, wolałbym dzisiaj robić interesy. To, coś powiedział o wyrabianiu się wyższych zapotrzebowań u kupujących, o ich zwiększaniu, to może być prawdą, o tym można by nawet obszerniej pomówić i napisać piękny ekonomiczny artykuł, ale na tym trudno opierać fabrykę, z tego nie wyciągniesz milionów. Zamilkli obaj na długo i rozmyślali. - Ile ci potrzeba? - Muszę w sobotę mieć dziesięć tysięcy rubli. - Hm... zapomniałeś o Mullerze! Przecież sam ci się ofiarował z pożyczką... - Pamiętam, wiem, że na jedno słowo otworzyłby mi kasę na rozcież... ale... tego słowa powiedzieć nie mogę... niestety, nie mogę... - Jeśli idzie o fabrykę, o całą przyszłość, to ja bym się długo nie namyślał... ja bym wszystko puścił... a powiedział to słowo... - szepnął znacząco Moryc. - Nie mogę... choćbym chciał... nie mogę. - A jeśli będziesz musiał?... - Tymczasem tego musu jeszcze nie ma. Nie mówmy o tym! Wstrząsnął się. - Ty, Karol, jesteś przesądny, a to nie pomaga w interesach. Ty o wielu rzeczach już myśleć umiesz, ale boisz się jeszcze je wprowadzać w życie. To cię może drogo kosztować, bo na przesądy trzeba mieć duży grosz... - Myślisz, że to, co nazywasz przesądami, to garderoba, którą w każdej chwili zmienić można? To wgryzło się w krew i dlatego taka ciężka z nim walka, a ciężka i dlatego, że jeszcze niezupełnie jestem przekonany o bezużyteczności tych przesądów, a czasami myślę... ale mniejsza z tym. - To źle. Z takimi głupstwami można być najlepszym kolorystą w świecie, ale trudno być średnim nawet fabrykantem w Łodzi. Może się wahasz? Może masz ochotę powrócić do Knolla, przyjmie cię... - drwił Moryc skubiąc brodę nerwowo. - Daj pokój. Nie powraca się do dzieciństwa. - Nie, ale można z niego nigdy nie wyrastać. Karol się nie odezwał, tylko uważniej spojrzał W jego oczy. - Mogę ci dostarczyć pieniędzy. - Pożyczysz? - Nie, powiększę swój wkład spółkowy. Nie opłaci mi się pożyczać, a i tobie będzie wygodniej, nie będzie ci ciężył termin spłaty, a przy tym w stosunku do wysokości wkładu mogę się zająć częścią interesów fabryki, po cóż się masz zapracowywać! – mówił wolno, niedbale prawie, z uwagą oglądając sobie paznogcie. - Mógłbym ci wystawić weksle z sześciomiesięcznym terminem. - Stanowczo pożyczka mi się nie opłaci, bo wolałbym te pieniądze puścić w ruch, obróciłbym w tym samym czasie kilka razy. Przyjmujesz? - Dobrze, jutro pomówimy obszerniej. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc! - szepnął Moryc nie odrywając oczów od paznogci, aby się nie zdradzić z radością, jaką mu sprawił ten interes, a gdy Karol wyszedł, zamknął za nim drzwi na klucz, zasłonił okno, otworzył małą, wmurowaną w ścianę kasę ogniotrwałą, z której wyjął ceratową kopertę, pełną notat i rachunków, i owiniętą w papier dużą paczkę banknotów. Pieniądze przeliczył i schował je zaraz z powrotem. - Gruba operacja! a jeśli się nie uda? - skrzywił się nerwowo z obrzydzeniem i spojrzał na drzwi. Wydało mu się, że usłyszał kroki wielu osób i szczęk broni. Uśmiechnął się z przywidzenia i z zapałem zabrał się do studiowania bilansu fabryki Borowieckiego. Cały stan czynny i bierny jego interesów miał w notach i rachunkach, które mu skopiował jego człowiek, pracujący w kantorze budowy. Karol zaś, chociaż przystał pozornie na powiększenie jego udziału w spółce, obiecywał sobie solennie, że musi się z tego wykręcić, że znajdzie jaki sposób wyeliminowania go zupełnie ze spółki. Zbyt dobrze znał Moryca, aby mógł mu ufać. A zresztą ta bezinteresowność dziwna u człowieka, dla którego rubel był bogiem jedynym, a z jaką Moryc narzucał mu się od pewnego czasu, zastanawiała i czyniła go jeszcze ostrożniejszym. Maksa się nie obawiał, bo znał jego uczciwość i wiedział, że Maksowi potrzeba tylko do szczęścia wielkiej pracy i pozorów pewnej samodzielności. Maks pragnął robić u siebie, ale było mu to dotychczas obojętnym, czy jego dziesięć tysięcy rubli wkładu da mu dziesięć tysięcy procentu, czy też będzie żył tylko z pensji, jaką miał pobierać za prowadzenie przędzalni i tkalni. Moryca zaś się obawiał. W tej walce podjętej w imię: "Kto kogo prędzej okpi", musiał być nadzwyczaj ostrożnym. Wzmianka o Milllerze wzburzyła nieco Borowieckiego. Anka mieszkała już w Łodzi, w mieście wiedziano o jego narzeczeństwie, ożenić się z nią musiał... Przypominał to sobie dobrze i dosyć często, bo przecież jej pieniędzmi w połowie prowadził budowę. Ale w głębi nie wierzył, że się z nią ożeni, i dlatego nie zrywał zupełnie z Madą, nie zaniedbywał krótkich, przypadkowych niby odwiedzin sąsiadów i mówienia dziewczynie wiele znaczących grzeczności. Prowadził podwójną grę zupełnie świadomie, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, na czym się ona skończy, dokąd ją doprowadzić, bo chciał przede wszystkim skończyć fabrykę. Przesądy, o których Morycowi wspominał, walki, jakie z nimi niby staczał, były to tylko pewne myślowe pozostałości, przeżytki, rozpryski dawno leżącej w gruzach etyki, sumaryczne zestawienia z automatycznych wyrazów, nic więcej, bo te przesądy, ich treść, zupełnie nie kierowały jego wolą, jego postępowaniem i nie wpływały na postanowienia. Nie przesądy mu przeszkadzały do ujawnienia swoich dążeń, do otwartego robienia tego, co po cichu uważał za konieczne, a tylko pewna wstydliwość, wzgląd na ojca i gruba warstwa towarzyskiego savoir-vivre'u, zabraniająca czynienia źle w formach jaskrawych i brutalnych. Był za dobrze wychowanym na to, aby robić łajdactwa, no i nie był organicznie zdolnym do czynów, jakie by z zimną krwią i spokojnie popełnił Moryc. Nie umiałby przecież podpalić własnej fabryki wysoko zaasekurowanej ani zarwać czyjego zaufania, ani wyzyskiwać robotników. To byłoby dla niego zbyt ordynarnym, takimi środkami brzydził się i czuł do nich pogardę człowieka kultury. Tyle innych sposobów jest do zrobienia pieniędzy... Zło miało dla niego wartość wtedy, jeśli było koniecznym i opłaciło się, cnotę kochał, bo była piękniejszą, a uwielbiał, jeśli dawała zyski większe. Myślał właśnie o tych i tym podobnych rzeczach, uśmiechał się nieco cynicznie i czuł dużo goryczy i smutku rozmyślając nad sobą. - A w końcu wszystkiego - śmierć! - szepnął i zabrał się do czytania listów. Przeczytał tylko list od Lucy, w którym go błagała, aby jutro się z nią zobaczył koniecznie, resztę zostawił na później i poszedł do pokoju Maksa, bo nie mówił z nim prawie od pogrzebu matki. - Cóż u ojca słychać? Nie miałem jeszcze czasu go odwiedzić. Trawiński weksle wykupił? - Wykupił; ale to wszystko nie pomoże. - Dlaczego? - Stary już na nic. Dwadzieścia warsztatów jest czynnych z pięciuset! Trzy miesiące, pół roku najwyżej, a fabryka zdechnie z nim razem. - Czy się co nowego stało? - Nie, tylko z większym rozpędem idzie do końca. Szwagierkowie go dogryzą, bo wystąpili urzędownie o uregulowanie działów po matce. - Bardzo naturalne żądanie, - I jemu też wszystko jedno, kazał im robić, co chcą tylko, kazał im sprzedać place, byle mu pozostawili fabrykę samą. Całe dnie siedzi w kantorze z Józiem, chodzi na cmentarz, a w nocy łazi po fabryce. Początki melancholii. No, ale mniejsza, chciałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś zwrócił uwagę na Moryca. - Dlaczego? Wiesz co? - zapytał żywo Karol. - Jeszcze nic nie wiem, ale już z jego pyska widzę, że przeżuwa jakieś łajdactwo. Za dużo plajciarzy przychodzi do niego. Tom II Rozdział X